kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: S.C.O.T.T. transcript
Prologue: Black computer screen typing title Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission Operation S.C.O.T.T Special Comrade Oblitherates Treatcherous Teenagers Writing Operative: Contributer Production Operative: Contributer Scene 1: A message from Moon Base Sector V rides the S.C.A.M.P.E.R to headquaters Numbuh 1: "Nice work team! We sure stopped that ice cream flavour from hitting the shelves!" Numbuh 4: "What do you mean? They only made it to take over kids minds! But I kicked all of them all in the stomach!" Screen flickers and fizzes reveiling Numbuh 362 Numbuh 362: "Come in. Numbuh1 do you read me?" Numbuh 1: "I read you loud and clear Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 362: "I need you and Sector V on the Kids Next Door Moon Base immediantly!" Screen flickers out Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 1, is there something your not telling us? 'Cause my "Speek up and Loudly" Rainbow Monkey says so!" Numbuh 1: "I can't keep it a secret anymore..." Numbuh 2: "What secret Numbuh 1? Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 1: "Years ago, the adults have created an incurable virus known as "Autism" and has been giving it to kids worldwide since then!" Sector V (Exept Numbuh 5) gasp Numbuh 5: "Are you kidding me?! Autism is..." Numbuh 2: "We're here!!" Numbuh 3: "All ready? Oh! let me get my "Happy to meet you" Rainbow Monkey!" Numbuh 4 groans Scene 2: Numbuhs 626 & 627 Numbuhs 60, 86 and 362 wait in the Supreme Leader's room Numbuh 60: "Sector V ready and waiting to here your mission, sir!" Numbuh 362: "Excelent! Sector V, I'm aware that you all know about the virus known as Autism''' 'and we are gonna stop it! Sector V cheer (Except for Numbuh 5) Numbuh 362: "However, um, we haven't had a chance to destroy it yet... ''But ''Kids Next Door global command has sent us reports of a new virus, a virus that we never heard of, in the company we all know as Evil Adult Industries in Cardiff, Wales! Numbuh 3: "WALES!!! OHH I've always wanted to go to Wales!!!! They have big celebrations with cute yellow flowers and, and they have adorable doggies in different colours, all with the name "King Charlie"!" Numbuh 86: "Yes, yes Numbuh 3, and their called "King Charles Spaniel"... But Evil Adult Industries is in its final vurge of creating those two viruses! So we brought two Welsh operatives we all know and care for,... OKAY! You two can come in now!" Two operatives step inside (One boy joyfully skipping and listening to music) Numbuh 1: (gasps) "Numbuh 626, Numbuh 627 from Sector Y? It's been a long time!" Numbuh 626 takes off headphones Scott/Numbuh 626: "It's been a while buddies! How are you doing?" Christopher/Numbuh 627: "Yeah! how are you doing?" Numbuh 5: "Numbuhs... 626 &... 627? Weren't you two with us when news spread that Cree betrayed the Kids Next Door?!" Christopher/Numbuh 627: "Yeah, yeah... sorry about that day though..." Scott/Numbuh 626: "Mmm, yes... But the past is past now, lets be happy and go to Cardiff!" Numbuh 362: "Scott AKA Numbuh 626 has the Autism virus as we all know, aswell as they are the only two operatives who haven't been animalized or senior citi-zombified, so chin up, and make us proud''! Scott and Christopher: "Yes ma'am!" Scott, Christopher and Sector V leave Numbuh 60: "Should we get back to work?" Scene 3 Exectrifier Sectors V and Y land in Newbridge where Scott lives Numbuh 3: "Oh look "Welsh Dragon" Rainbow Monkey, we're here! Lets talk to that nice kid over there! Hiya!" Kid: "Bore da! Dwi'n hoffi mynd yr ysgol (Good morning! I like going to school!)!" Numbuh 3: "A skull? Um... I..." Christopher: "We know what he said." Scott: "He said good "morning and he likes going to school" numbuh 3." Numbuh 3: "Wow! Thats cool! I like school too! Bye!" Kid: "Hwyl (Good bye)!" Numbuh 4: "So, we're in Wales." Sectors V and Y made it to Scott's house Scott and Chris' dads are there Scott's Dad: "Hahahaha well Son, these must be your American Friends!" Chris' Dad: "Oh right you are Paul! Welcome to Wales in Great Britain kids!" Scott and Christopher: "Hi dad! can we have some Coke and Dr. Pepper for our trip please?" Numbuh 2: "Um, do you mean Soda?" Scott's Dad: "Right you are my friend! Here are all your things, now don't get lost alright?" Scott and Christopher: "Okay bye!!!" At the Welsh Evil Adult Industries Mr. Boss: "So Edward, how are we gonna uses all these cannisters to destroy those k n donefore!?" Edward/Exectrifier: "Oh Fullbright, you were the impatient one, this is part of my trap!" Mr. Wink: "A trap will be perfect don't you think Mr. Fibb?" Mr Fibb: "Most certainly, Mr Wink." Knightbrace: "I hope it's a vat of smoldering toothpaste hahahahaha!" Doorbell rings furiously villains panic doorbell stops ringing Exectrifier: (Whispers) "Fullbright, check!" Mr. Boss opens the door Toiletnator: "Hey guys!!" Mr. Boss: "Aww geez it's the Toiletnator!" Exectrifier: "Perfect... Toiletnator, come here!" Toiletnator: "Oh sorry I'm late, I was told to go to the "Antarctic Industries" ooh ooh ooh ooh what's today's Destruction of the Kids Next Door this time?!" Exectrifier: "Step into the mutatifier and we'll talk." Toiletnator steps into mutatifier Toiletnator: "You mean like this?" Exectrifier: "Yep!" Exectrifier's body is outlined with electricity and zaps the chamber Toiletnator: "Heheheelllp!!" Toiletnator jumps out of mutatifier outlined in red and grows bigger, monsterous and muscluar Monster Toiletnator: "So, what now guys?!" Exectrifier: "Must be a malfunction, go fight the Kids Next Door!" Monster Toiletnator walks out braking the door frame hitting his head Monster Toiletnator: "Sorry!" Scene 4: The TEEN Virus! Sectors V and Y reach Evil Adult Industries (With Scott and Christopher having a Dr. Pepper drink) Numbuh 1: "All right team, this our shot to destroy Autism once and for all!" Numbuh 5: "I'm telling you Numbuh 1, Autism is ... Monster Toiletnator bursts in and roars Numbuh 2: "Whoa! The Toiletnator! I'll give him something to spank ''about!" Numbuh 2 holds the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Numbuh 5: "Are you trying to be funny again?" Christopher looks at Numbuh 5 Scott: (Kindly) "Numbuh 5, can't you and Numbuh 2 get along?" Scott holds the B.O.O.M.B.U.S.T.E.R Computer: "Kids next door :B.O.O.M.B.U.S.T.E.R. Big Odd Open-fire Machine Blasts Uproaring Sound Terrificly Every Ruckus." Christopher: "Yeah! Just go with the flow." Christopher holds the S.P.I.T.F.I.R.E. Computer: "Kids next door S.P.I.T.F.I.R.E. Super Pendrable Infecticide Tares For Incompitent Rubbish Enemy." Numbuh 4: "Cruddy Toiletnator, always in the way of our dangerous missions!" Monster Toiletnator: "Numbuh 4!! My greatest rival!!" Toilenator roars and lunges at Numbuh 4 Scott and Christopher sigh Scott: (Sighs) "Natasha... Our good friend, now a teenager, decomissioned..." Christopher: "It happened so fast, one time we're battling adults, next, just us two..." Numbuh 4: "Hey guys! A little help!" Toiletnator attacks Sector V Scott: "Okay! Here goes..." Scott and Christopher use their weapons full power on the Monster Toiletnator ending him in a heap infront of a door Monster Toiletnator looks up and breaks the door and runs off reveiling an energy radiation Scott: "What does the inscription on the door say Numbuh 627?" Christopher: "It reads... TEEN VIRUS!" Sectors V gasp, Scott and Chris put on the Age o Tonic Birthday Suits Scott: "C'mon Chris lets put these armor on..." Christopher: "So we can fix the door? No problem!" Numbuh 1: "Wait! The Birthday Suits are to protect you from ageing into adults! We don't know if it could..." Sector V scream as the radiation hits them! Scott and Christopher try and fix the door useing super glue and sticky tape Scott: "Well, I think were done Christopher!" Christopher: "Mmhm and the best bit is, no ones a teenager-''Yipe!!!" Scott and Christopher watch as Sector V (who were exposed to the radiation) transform into teenagers!!! Scott and Christopher staire and smile nervously at them Scott: "You guys are super mad at us right? I'm sure you are!" Christopher: "If we hadn't blasted the Toilenator into the door, you wouldn't be this way!" Scott and Christopher hang their heads Teenage Numbuh 3 walks up to them Teenage Numbuh 3: (Kindly) "We're not mad sillies! It wasn't your fault in the first place!" Teenage Numbuh 3 hugs Scott and Christopher lovingly Teenage Numbuh 1: "Yes, it was your Autism Numbuh 626 it's making you really upset." Teenge Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 5 thinks you need to be really happy! It's not yours or Numbuh 627's fault!" Scott and Christopher look up and smile Scott: (happily) "THANK YOU!!!" Scott whispers to Christopher Scott: "Chris, their lost childhood shall not be in vain!" Christopher: "Lets do our best! for them, and for Numbuh 624!" A Flashback appears of Numbuh 624 being decomissioned as those two were there Natasha/Numbuh 624: "Scott, Chris, It's okay, I lived a good childhood and I'm glad to spend it with you!" Numbuh 86: "I'm sorry Natasha, aand I'm sorry for your friends to think that you have to lose the codename Numbuh 624!" Scott and Christopher: (sadly) "Goodbye!" Flashback over Scott and Christopher: (happily) "For Natasha!" Scene 5: Natasha, a Spy!? Back at Exectrifier's headquaters Mr. Boss: "What did you do that for? Toiletnator was strong enough to face those brats!" Exectrifier: "It's my plan, the TEEN Virus turns kids into teenagers and you know what happens to KND operatives at thirteen years of age?" Mr. Wink: "They're no longer children, they won't be ''Kids ''Next Door, right Mr. Fibb?" Mr. Fibb: "Exactly, Mr. Wink." Knightbrace: "If this was your plan what did you need us for? Especially with the big galloot here!" Monster Toiletnator: "I'm not a galloot!" Monster Toiletnator grabs Knightbrace and beats him up Exectrifier: "My plan is to create ''super ''adults! And your the subjects!" Toiletnator gasps (as he wants to help Mr. Boss) Meanwhile Teenage Numbuh 2 (Hank): "Numbuh 5, are you okay?" Teenage Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 5 isn't, soon after this mission, Kids Next Door Global Command will find out our transformation and we'll be decommisioned!" Christopher (whispers to Scott): "Do you know how to get the antidote?" Scott (whispers to Christopher):"I don't Numbuh 627." Teenage Numbuh 1: "All right team, we are very close to the villain Exectrifier and his autism." Numbuh 5: "Oh for Pete's sake Numbuh 1 it's..." Monster Toiletnator: "I'll save you Mr. Boss with the Kids Next Door!" He hears the Kids Next Door "Stop Kids Next Door, danger!!" Toilenator reverts to normal Voice portrayers production end credits *Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 (Voices) *Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 (Voice) *Jason Canning as Scott/Numbuh 626 (Julius Nex's voice from "Hero Factory") *Andrea Libman as Natasha/Numbuh 624 (Pinkie Pie's and Fluttershy's voice from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) *Rick D. Wasserman as Exectrifier (Voltix's voice from Hero Factory) *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4, Mr. Fibb and Toilenator/Monster Toilenator (voices) *Tom Kenny as Knightbrace and Mr. Wink (Voices) *Jeff Bennet as Mr. Boss (Voice) *Bryton James as Christopher/Numbuh 627 (Mark Surge's voice from "Hero Factory") *Jennifer Hale as Numbuh 86 (voice) *Matt Levin as Numbuh 60 (Voice) *Raichel McFarlane as Numbuh 362 (Voice) *Frank Welker as Scott's Dad (Voice) *Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 and Cree Lincoln (Voices)